I Miss You
by sugar-wolf
Summary: Inspired by the Incubus song. Yamato is gone on a three-month tour with his band and Taichi misses him. BADLY. A very fluffy one-shot.


**Disclaimer: **Still don't own. Damn it, my plans for Digimon ownership are not working!

**A/N: **Inspired by the Incubus song, "I Miss You." If you know the song, you'll catch the references.

**I Miss You**** by sugar-wolf**

"Yama, I miss you."

"Tai, I've only been gone for 10 days."

"I know, but I miss you already. I'm already counting down how many more days until you come back."

"Really? How many more then?"

"Two months, three weeks, and two days! Yama, that's a really long time, I can't see how much longer I can survive without you!"

"It's difficult for me too Tai. I got used to seeing your face everyday and now I can't even call you every night!"

"I know Yama; I wish you would come home already!"

"You know I can't leave my band Tai."

"But you can leave me?"

"Tai…"

"I'm sorry Yama, but…I just really, really, really miss you!"

"I understand. Being on tour this long is difficult for me too. You know how much I love you."

"I love you too, so come back as quick as you can, please!"

"Right on it. I have to go now; we go on in 5 minutes. I love you babe!"

"Love you too, good luck!"

Taichi dropped his cell phone onto his bed and groaned, running his hand through his scruffy brown locks. He sighed and gazed at the empty space next to him that would usually be occupied by his beautiful blonde. But now, the only thing that occupied it was air. He sighed again and grabbed Yamato's pillow, squishing his face into it and sniffing. He swore he could smell the strawberry shampoo Yamato used on his golden locks and his skin…he swore he could smell Yamato's sweet, pale skin and even a hint of his body lotion. _I'm going nuts, _Taichi thought to himself. _I never thought it would be this hard. Not having Yamato here with me is pure torture! _He turned over on his back and gazed at the white ceiling over him.

He remembered when he first met Yamato. They were at summer camp together when they were thirteen and they failed to get along at all. There was an argument followed by a fist fight everyday and the two just couldn't get their annoyance off each other. Taichi didn't know why but when they reached high school, they became friends, best friends even. Taichi supposed that all of those judgments and disagreements they had when they were thirteen evaporated and became replaced with the maturity and understanding gained during the late teen years. He and Yamato started hanging out; watching soccer games and going to local gigs together. And somewhere in between a goal and a mosh pit, Taichi fell in love with Yamato.

It had been a surprise, a shock even, when Yamato confessed that he felt the same way. Taichi thought he was in some sort of utopian dream when Yamato said those three words and those eight little letters for the very first time. In senior year, they had found an apartment and moved in together. He was determined to make the love of his life the happiest person possible and vowed that he would never leave Yamato's side. Ever.

This proved to be a challenging task, considering the fact that Yamato was a member of an emerging rock band. Taichi always supported Yamato and jumped for joy whenever Yamato brought news of a new gig or new promotional offers to him. It was ten days ago that Yamato left for a three-month tour of Honshu, which was, in Yamato's point of view, "short." But to Taichi, it was almost a lifetime, an eternity, and every day that passed by was just a single grain of rice compared to the huge stack of months and weeks remaining until his love's return. But despite that, Taichi knew Yamato would return and he would see him again whether far or soon. He always did.

…

"One more month! One more month! One more month!"

"Calm down Tai, you sound like a rampaging squirrel."

"I'm just so happy! Only thirty one more days until you're in my arms again!"

"Yeah, I've missed you a lot baby."

"I miss you more."

"No, I miss you more."

"No, I miss you—"

"This isn't a competition Tai!"

"Whatever, you know that I miss you more!"

"Awww cut it Tai, you know that's not true."

"Nuh uh! So are you coming back on September 1st exactly?"

"I think so. If not, I'll call you and let you know."

"Yeah, so I can pick you up!"

"You don't have to pick me up from the airport I can just take a taxi."

"No, you will not take a taxi! The Tai Express is going to be picking you up and carrying you away to our apartment!"

"How nice, I have a pony now."

"You calling me a pony?"

"What do you think?"

"Well I'm better than a pony! I'm the Tai Express!"

"Ha, ha, ha oh baby. Hey, I have to go now; I have to go to band rehearsal. I'll call you as soon as a can 'kay?"

"Okay Yama. Bye bye! Love you!"

"Love you too. Bye."

…

"I don't understand why you're doing this!"

"It's for my band Tai."

"For your band? Everything is about your band, what about me?"

"Don't be selfish Tai."

"So what if I'm being selfish? You said you'd back by September and now you're saying that you want to stay on tour for 2 more months in Shikoku? You have school! What about your grades, your GPA—"

"Well maybe I'm just not meant for school! I love music Tai and I want it to be my career—"

"Don't you know how competitive the music industry is? Don't you know that only one in a trillion bands make it to the top?"

"Are you saying that my band doesn't have potential?"

"No, what I'm saying is—"

"Oh, you said it Tai! You think my band and I aren't talented enough to make it! Is that why you haven't shown much support?"

"Support? I've gone to every single gig you've snagged in Tokyo! I'm in your freaking street team and helped sell demos—"

"Is that why you've been asking me to come home? Because you don't want me to be in a rock band anymore? You don't want me to do what I want to do?"

"Th-That's not true Yama, but you have to be practical! You can't skip school!"

"Just shut up Tai, stop telling me what to do. I'm staying on tour until November. 'Till then, bye."

_Beeeeeeeeep._

Letting out a string of profanities, Taichi threw his cell phone on the bed and growled heavenward, wiping the tears threatening to escape his cacao eyes.

He already missed Yamato much more than ever.

…

_One month later._

Taichi's eyes snapped open when he heard the front door opening. He checked his alarm clock; it was just after twelve a.m. Thoughts immediately began swimming in his alarmed mind. _It must be a burglar! _He thought; he heard the footsteps making their way to the bedroom door and he began to panic. _Crap! I have to do something! I've got to—got to protect myself!_ He scrambled out of bed and retrieved a soccer ball from under it, intending to attack the intruder with it. As soon as he heard the knob click and the door creak open, he kicked the soccer ball directly to the intruder, causing the intruder to yell loudly in pain and drop what he was carrying with a loud _crash!_ There was enough moonlight from the blinds for Taichi to observe that the intruder had dropped his…guitar case?

"Ow, Tai! That really hurt!"

"Who's there? Who are you?"

"It's me Yamato! Who did you think it was?"

"Y-Y-Yama? I'm so sorry, I thought you were burglar!"

"You attack burglars with a soccer ball?"

"It's the only weapon-like item I have in the bedroom," Tai explained, gazing at the blonde. All of a sudden, it hit him. Yamato was here, here! In their bedroom, to be precise, but weren't there two months left until November came around?

"Why are you here?" he asked the blonde who was bending down to grab his guitar case that had crashed to the ground.

"I'm back from my tour," Yamato answered, examining the bass inside, making sure there were no damages to his instrument.

"I thought you wouldn't be back until November," Taichi said a bit coolly. He saw Yamato stiffen as he zipped up the guitar case and leaned it against the wall.

"We cancelled the tour," Yamato said.

"Why?" Taichi asked, raising his eyebrows.

"We thought it might be too much for us to handle. You're right, I can't skip school."

"Since when did you come to that decision?" Taichi pressed.

"Well…that night we talked," Yamato started, bowing his head slightly. "After I hung up, I started thinking about what you said. Music really is my passion Tai, and it's what I want to do but you're right. I am still in high school after all. I should at least get a high school diploma before setting off."

"But don't you want to make it big with your band?" Taichi asked. "Don't you want to show your talent off?"

"If my band really is talented then we will make it big eventually. I think we're rushing things a bit too quick. Sure, we can go on tour over the summer and play gigs during breaks but we can't risk our studies. Maybe after high school we can go on a full-time tour but for now, we're just planning to establish a steady fan base."

"I see," Taichi said, surprised with what he heard. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Sure I'm sure. Not only that, it means that I have more time with you," Yamato finished a bit shyly.

Taichi gave a grave smile. "Don't drag me into this."

"I'm really sorry Tai. I'm sorry about the things I said. I know you support me, you always have. You're the reason why eighty percent of the soccer team buys my demos and the reason why I have the strength to keep playing during a long gig. I just see you in the audience and I know that you love my music! I know that you love me! You still love right Tai?"

"Yama, are you kidding me? Of course I love you!" Taichi said, bringing the blonde into a tight hug, squeezing him with all his might. "How can I not love you still?"

"C-Can't breathe…" Yamato stuttered. Taichi let go and gazed into those blue eyes he absolutely adored.

"You know I'll always love you Yama no matter what you say. You can call me an egghead and I'll still love you."

"You egghead."

"I love you. See?"

Yamato giggled and settled into Taichi's embrace once again, his nose quivering as Taichi's scent reached him: the rubber from the soccer ball, his tan skin, and small hints of perspiration. He was so immersed in his lover that he didn't hear Taichi speak.

"…orry too," Taichi finished.

"What?" Yamato said.

"You weren't listening to me?"

"I'm sorry Tai, I was a bit distracted," he said twirling a brown lock with his finger. "Can you please repeat what you said?"

"I said, I'm sorry too."

"Why?" Yamato asked.

"For sounding like I was trying to tell you what to do. I was only trying to tell you what I thought was best but I guess my selfishness got carried away huh?"

"Well, it's alright to be selfish every once in a while so it's okay," Yamato said. "Don't worry about it."

"So you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you. How can I not?"

"What if I started tickling you? Will you still forgive me?"

"It depends on where you tickle me."

"Here," Taichi said poking his neck.

"Forgiven."

"Here." A poke in the ribs.

A small giggle. "Forgiven."

Reaching below the belt. "Here."

"T-Tai!" Yamato gasped. Taichi laughed and pounced on Yamato, plopping him on the bed. He started kissing the pink mouth that sang so many lovely songs and delved his tongue into its musical depths, finally tasting the blonde after three long months. Yamato kissed back with all his might and wrapped his arms around Taichi's neck, pulling him closer. Unfortunately, they had to break apart for air and the two panted quite greatly. Taichi gazed at the clock and noticed it was after one a.m. He eyes returned to Yamato and he saw the blonde yawning.

"Sleepy much?" Taichi asked.

"Very," Yamato replied. "Can we continue this tomorrow?"

"Of course we can. We can continue as soon as your eyes open."

"Good," Yamato said. "Because I need three months' worth of loving from you."

Taichi grinned and watched a bit too happily as Yamato stripped in the dark and changed into one of Taichi's oversized soccer jerseys. He settled himself once again into the strong tan arms he loved so much and closed his eyes, letting sleep take over him. The brunette followed him to dream land several minutes later.

The next morning, Yamato was the first one to wake. Taichi was still asleep; his messy brown hair looking pretty much like a deformed bird's nest and his mouth was slightly open with a small ooze of drool escaping. Despite that, Taichi was the most handsome thing Yamato had ever seen in his life. He sighed contently and pressed a soft kiss on the brunette's lips.

"_To see you when I wake up is a gift I didn't think could be real."_

**End.**

**A/N: Reviews**…if you want me to keep the fluffy one-shots going!


End file.
